


Будущее для киборга

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Гарик, я тебя очень люблю, но заниматься любовью предпочитаю с женщинами». <br/>Альтернативное окончание главы 9 «Железного кулака» А. Олстона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Будущее для киборга

_— Только не утомляй меня фразочками, что я не знаю, о чем говорю, потому что пьян и пребываю в дурном настроении из-за того, что сорвался пересып со смазливой блондинкой. Я в курсе, что пьян, угрюм и замкнут. Истина в том, что в трезвом виде ничего не меняется. Даже когда я наслаждаюсь каждой секундой существования. Будущего нет, и в будущем никого нет._

_— А друзья?_

_По сумрачному лицу киборга скользнула тень прежней улыбки.  
— Гарик, я тебя очень люблю, но заниматься любовью предпочитаю с женщинами, — хмыкнул Тон и вновь стал серьёзным. — У меня есть друзья, и я им благодарен. Но они — моё настоящее. А когда я заглядываю за рамки в будущее, там никого нет. И самого будущего тоже нет._

Лоран крепко зажмурился. Ну всё, Гарик, сейчас или никогда. Второго шанса у тебя не будет.

— А ты пробовал? — выпалил он.

— Что? — переспросил Тон, опять погрузившийся в свои невесёлые мысли.

Лоран глубоко вздохнул и бросился в омут с головой.

— Ты пробовал спать не с женщинами? — спросил он. — Или ты так только ради красного словца сказал?

Тон задрал бровь:

— Проводишь социологическое исследование? Хочешь определить влияние сексуальных предпочтений на успешность выполнения заданий? Пойдёшь допрашивать Кроху — позови с собой. 

Лоран удержал готовую сорваться с языка ответную остроту. Пикироваться они могли бесконечно долго, это они выяснили в первый же день знакомства. Теперь он хотел выяснить совсем другое.

Лоран молча шагнул к киборгу и поцеловал.

Губы Тона были твёрдыми и прохладными. От него пахло потом, виски и немного — машинным маслом. Лоран прикрыл глаза, но яркий свет левого искусственного глаза пробивался даже через сомкнутые веки. 

Тон не сопротивлялся, но инициативы тоже не проявлял.

— О, теперь я понял, о чём именно ты спрашивал, — сказал он, когда Лоран остановился.

— И каков ответ?

Лоран продолжал стоять вплотную к киборгу. Тот не делал попытки отстраниться, но смотрел куда-то в пространство, поверх головы друга. Лоран молча ждал, вглядываясь в тонкую линию под подбородком Тона, где протез сменялся человеческой кожей. Ему хотелось протянуть руку и потрогать эту границу живого и мёртвого. Ощутить разом холод металла и тепло плоти.

Лоран ждал. Он понимал, что с большой вероятностью Тон сейчас выставит его из каюты, придав дополнительное ускорение пинком под зад. Но теплилась надежда, что если его сразу не выгнали вон, то не всё потеряно.

— Тебе просто любопытно? — заговорил в конце концов Тон. — Хочешь узнать, как это — трахаться с киборгом?

— Нет. Да. Не только, — мотнул головой Лоран. Он не удержался и всё-таки коснулся протеза, провёл пальцами по человеческой скуле, погладил металлический висок, чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение. Даже если Тон за это сломает ему руку, плевать. Лучше сделать и поплатиться, чем не сделать и всю жизнь проклинать себя за упущенный шанс. — Ты жаловался, что женщины тобой не интересуются? Так вот я — заинтересовался. Ты мне нравишься. Протезы меня возбуждают. Ты хотел будущего? Вот он я. Детей я тебе, конечно, не нарожаю, но дружбу и горячий секс — обеспечу.

Тон, наконец, взглянул прямо на Лорана. Живой глаз светился не хуже искусственного.

— Твой вопрос. Мой ответ — да, — сказал он. Сердце у Лорана упало. Конечно, Тон пробовал с мужчинами, и ему не понравилось. — Да, — ухмыльнулся Тон, полюбовавшись на вытянувшуюся физиономию друга, — я сказал так только для красного словца. Предлагаю исправить это упущение.

И поцеловал — горячо, глубоко, жадно. Его ладони скользнули по телу Лорана, расстёгивая и стягивая мундир. Лоран стащил с Тона халат, пробежался пальцами по металлической руке, стиснул плечи киборга — одно живое, второе искусственное — приходя в восторг от этого контраста. Как проскакивает искра между разными зарядами, так Лоран чувствовал, будто по нему пробегает ток. Он повалил Тона на диван, навис сверху, целуя, трогая. Он изучал его странное тело — полумашина, получеловек — изучал глазами, руками, языком. 

— Так красиво, — пробормотал он, не в силах остановиться.

— Ты долбанный извращенец, Гарик Лоран, — хрипло отозвался Тон. — Как отреагируют твои поклонницы, когда узнают, что у тебя встаёт на протезы? 

— Отстанут наконец от меня? — предположил Лоран, одним движением стягивая с Тона штаны. И замер.

— Ну и ну, — пробормотал он.

Тон взглянул, куда смотрит Лоран, и пожал плечами.

— Детей ты мне точно не нарожаешь, — равнодушно сказал он.

Лоран разглядывал искусственный член, не зная, ужасаться или восхищаться.

— Но ты ведь можешь?.. — выдавил он. — Ты ведь не...

— Полная функциональность, Гарик, — хмыкнул Тон. — Кроме репродуктивной, хотя и там есть варианты. Чудеса механики и кибернетики.

Лоран протянул руку и осторожно прикоснулся к «чуду кибернетики». 

— Он не стеклянный, — рассмеялся Тон над внезапной робостью Лорана. — Попрочнее твоего будет.

«Чудо» шевельнулось под рукой, доказывая свою функциональность. У самого Лорана уже стояло так, что брюки жали.

— Снимай штаны со своей лейтенантской задницы, — велел Тон и, не дожидаясь, спихнул Лорана с себя и принялся раздевать. — У меня может, свои извращения — я, может, всегда хотел трахнуть непосредственное начальство.

— Попробуй сказать это коммандеру Антиллесу, — рассмеялся Лоран, выпутываясь из одежды.

— Как только дождусь подходящего случая, — пообещал Тон со всей возможной серьёзностью и толкнул Лорана на диван. Протянув руку — в крошечной каюте всё было рядом — он достал из стола небольшой бутылёк.

— Масло для протезов, — пояснил он, отвинчивая зубами крышку. — Для человека безвредно. 

Открыв бутылку, Тон обильно смазал свой член и провёл пальцами между ягодиц Лорана.

— А ты отлично разбираешься в предмете для того, кто ни разу не спал с мужчинами, — удивился Лоран.

— В некоторых отношениях мужчины и женщины одинаковы, — парировал Тон. — А также тви’лечки, забрачки, ботанки и, ты не поверишь, даже иторианки.

— И как с такой неразборчивостью ты ни разу не попробовал с мужиками? — пробормотал Лоран.

— Стереотипы проклятые, — с серьёзным видом вздохнул Тон.

Отставив масло в сторону, он поднял бедра Лорана и вошёл в него. Лоран зажмурился, готовый пережидать боль, но почему-то было совсем не больно, будто Тон вставил в него разве что палец, но руки-то вот они, обе на виду.

Заметив его недоумение, Тон широко ухмыльнулся и начал двигаться.

— Так лучше? — спросил он. 

Лоран почувствовал, как «чудо кибернетики» увеличивается внутри, понемногу, с каждым толчком заполняя его.

— Ты можешь контролировать размер? — выдохнул он.

— Завидно? — усмехнулся Тон. — Должны же у киборга быть свои маленькие радости.

Лоран поспорил бы насчёт «маленьких», но все слова и посторонние мысли вылетели из головы, и остался только жар, и хриплое дыхание Тона, и собственные вздохи, и ослепительное сияние искусственного глаза. Лоран застонал от удовольствия, которое становилось почти непереносимым, мир с каждым мигом становился все ярче и горячее. Он схватил Тона за плечи, заставляя двигаться сильнее, сильнее, а потом в нем как будто взорвалась сверхновая, и Лоран на мгновение потерялся в пространстве и времени.

— Бабы дуры, — заявил Лоран, когда наконец отдышался. — Они понятия не имеют, что теряют.

— Вот и я им об этом говорю, — вздохнул Тон. — Но ты встречал хоть одну женщину, которая прислушивается к голосу разума?

— Ну, теперь у тебя есть возможность иметь дело с более рациональной частью людей. А также тви’леков, ботанов, забраков и всех, чью анатомию ты решишь изучить.

— Я врач, Гарик. Я изучал анатомию всех гуманоидных видов, а также некоторых негуманоидных.

— Ты понял, о чем я.

— Да.

Тон замолчал. Лоран забеспокоился.

— А как же благодарность? — нарочито бодро спросил он. — Тебе полагается носить меня на руках за то, что открыл тебе доселе неизведанную половину галактики.

Тон задрал брови:

— Только что ты собирался рожать мне детей, а теперь сватаешь половине галактики? Рациональность мужчин явно преувеличена.

— Эй, про детей разговора не было, — возмутился Лоран и тут же рассмеялся: — Значит, ты не против моей компании?

— Когда это я был против твоей компании?

— Даже в контексте твоего отсутствующего будущего? — уточнил Лоран.

— Какое же оно отсутствующее, если у него такой контекст? — усмехнулся Тон и снова поцеловал Лорана.

«Будущего» у Тона оставалось меньше суток, но впервые за многие годы он верил, что оно у него есть.


End file.
